familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Island Heights, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Ocean |government_footnotes = |government_type = Faulkner Act (Small Municipality) |governing_body = Borough Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Jeffrey B. Silver (term ends December 31, 2018)2016 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed June 14, 2016. |leader_title1 = Clerk |leader_name1 = Joe KosteckiBorough Hall, Borough of Island Heights. Accessed July 27, 2016. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = May 6, 1887 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 2.350 |area_land_km2 = 1.582 |area_water_km2 = 0.767 |area_total_sq_mi = 0.907 |area_land_sq_mi = 0.611 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.296 |area_water_percent = 32.65 |area_rank = 514th of 566 in state 26th of 33 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Island Heights borough, Ocean County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 9, 2012.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Island Heights borough, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed June 9, 2012.2010 Census Populations: Ocean County, Asbury Park Press. Accessed July 18, 2011. |population_total = 1673 |population_rank = 506th of 566 in state 24th of 33 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 25, 2012. |population_density_km2 = 1057.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 2738.3 |population_density_rank = 227th of 566 in state 11th of 33 in county |population_est = 1668 |pop_est_as_of = 2015 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 6, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 36 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 39.941792 |longd = -74.143814 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 08732Look Up a ZIP Code for Island Heights, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed June 9, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed October 16, 2013. |area_code = 732Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Island Heights, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed October 16, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3402934530American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed June 9, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885262US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Island Heights is a borough in Ocean County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the borough's population was 1,673, reflecting a decline of 78 (-4.5%) from the 1,751 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 281 (+19.1%) from the 1,470 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed December 25, 2012. The borough is a dry town where alcohol cannot be sold.New Jersey Division of Alcoholic Beverage Control. New Jersey ABC list of dry towns (May 1, 2013)Giordano, Rita. "More towns catching liquor-license buzz; Moorestown considers ending its dry spell", The Philadelphia Inquirer, June 24, 2007. Accessed February 16, 2014. History Island Heights was incorporated as a borough by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on May 6, 1887, from portions of Dover Township (now Toms River Township), based on the results of a referendum held on November 18, 1886.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 203. Accessed June 9, 2012.Island Heights Borough, Ocean County Historical Society. Accessed August 3, 2006. Island Heights takes its name from two sources: it originally was an island. It is situated by a steep bluff rising above the Toms River.Hutchinson, Viola L. [http://mapmaker.rutgers.edu/356/nj_place_names_origin.pdf#page=17 The Origin of New Jersey Place Names], New Jersey Public Library Commission, May 1945. Accessed September 2, 2015. It was originally known as Doctor Johnson's island, being included in the patent granted to him in 1680. In the century before the American Revolutionary War, it was known as Dillon's Island, probably for James Dillon, a prominent man in Toms River. The land was purchased by John Imlay of Allentown, who sold it in 1794 to Issac Gulick. In 1797, Gulick and his wife Abagail sold it to Abraham and George Parker. In 1799, the Parker brothers sold it to Abel Middleton of Upper Freehold Township.Salter, Edwin. [https://books.google.com/books?id=XqchvDnzm0wC Salter's History of Monmouth and Ocean Counties New Jersey, Embracing a Genealogical Record of Earliest Settlers in Monmouth and Ocean Counties and Their Descendants], p. 406 ff. 1890 Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough had a total area of 0.907 square miles (2.350 km2), including 0.611 square miles (1.582 km2) of land and 0.296 square miles (0.767 km2) of water (32.65%). Unincorporated communities, localities and place names located partially or completely within the borough include Beechwood and Long Point.Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed May 21, 2015. The borough borders the Ocean County municipalities of Berkeley Township and Toms River Township.Areas touching Island Heights, MapIt. Accessed August 10, 2015. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $77,269 (with a margin of error of +/- $5,616) and the median family income was $96,458 (+/- $21,090). Males had a median income of $75,234 (+/- $7,830) versus $47,045 (+/- $11,606) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $39,493 (+/- $4,086). About 5.6% of families and 5.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.8% of those under age 18 and 1.2% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Island Heights borough, Ocean County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 9, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 1,751 people, 705 households, and 497 families residing in the borough. The population density was 2,909.2 people per square mile (1,126.8/km2). There were 807 housing units at an average density of 1,340.8 per square mile (519.3/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 97.77% White, 0.11% African American, 0.46% Native American, 0.63% Asian, 0.06% from other races, and 0.97% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.37% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Island Heights borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 25, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Island Heights borough, Ocean County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 25, 2012. There were 705 households out of which 28.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.0% were married couples living together, 10.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.4% were non-families. 24.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.97. In the borough the population was spread out with 22.4% under the age of 18, 6.6% from 18 to 24, 24.5% from 25 to 44, 29.2% from 45 to 64, and 17.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 92.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.4 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $61,125, and the median income for a family was $72,596. Males had a median income of $47,500 versus $38,375 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $26,975. About 2.6% of families and 4.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.5% of those under age 18 and 9.1% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Island Heights is governed under the Faulkner Act form of municipal government, formally known as the Optional Municipal Charter Law, within the Small Municipality (Plan A), enacted by direct petition as of July 1, 1974."The Faulkner Act: New Jersey's Optional Municipal Charter Law", New Jersey State League of Municipalities, July 2007. Accessed October 16, 2013. The government consists of a mayor and a six-member council, elected in non-partisan elections held as part of the November general election. The mayor is directly elected to a four-year term of office. Councilmembers serve three-year terms of office on a staggered basis, with two seats coming up for election each year in a three-year cycle.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy. p. 53. As the result of an ordinance passed unanimously by the borough council in July 2011, the borough shifted its nonpartisan elections from May to November.Mayor and Council Newsletter, Borough of Island Heights, July 19, 2011. Accessed January 23, 2015. "After first reading and introduction of Ordinance 2011 – 09, the Mayor and Council Members unanimously approved an ordinance to change the regular municipal elections currently held in May to the general election date in November." , the Mayor of Island Heights Borough is Jeffrey B. Silver, whose term of office ends on December 31, 2018. Borough Council members are Council President Sean Asay (2017), John Bendel (2017), Steve Berglund (2018), Kieran E. Pillion Jr. (2016), Sandra Blain Snow (2016) and Susan Thompson (2018).Mayor and Council, Borough of Island Heights. Accessed July 26, 2016.2016 Municipal Data Sheet, Borough of Island Heights. Accessed July 26, 2016.[http://www.co.ocean.nj.us/WebContentFiles/408f26ef-d76c-4367-afb7-e985efb840a2.pdf 2016 Ocean County & Municipal Elected Officials], Ocean County, New Jersey Clerk, updated February 22, 2016. Accessed July 26, 2016.Borough of Island Heights, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed July 26, 2016.2015 General Election Official Results November 3, 2015, Ocean County, New Jersey Clerk, updated November 10, 2015. Accessed July 26, 2016.General Election November 4, 2014, Ocean County, New Jersey Clerk, updated November 12, 2014. Accessed July 26, 2016.General Election November 5, 2013, Ocean County, New Jersey Clerk, updated November 14, 2013. Accessed July 26, 2016. Brian Taboada, who had been serving a term ending in 2014, announced at an August 2013 council meeting that he would be stepping down from office to focus on school obligations.Mayor and Council Newsletter - Council Meeting, Borough of Island Heights, August 20, 2013. Accessed October 16, 2013. "Council Member Brian Taboada stated it is with great regrets that he informs the borough of his resignation from the Island Heights borough council." Emergency services The borough is protected by the Island Heights Volunteer Fire Company, which was established in 1895.History, Island Heights Volunteer Fire Company Station 53. Accessed July 26, 2016. "The Island Heights Volunteer Fire Company No. 1 was organized on February 14th, 1895 by a group of residents who realized the need for fire protection in the community." Federal, state and county representation Island Heights is located in the 3rd Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 10th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 6. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2016_CG.pdf#page=61 2016 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 59, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed July 20, 2016.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 1,329 registered voters in Island Heights, of which 285 (21.4%) were registered as Democrats, 415 (31.2%) were registered as Republicans and 629 (47.3%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were no voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Ocean, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 25, 2012. Among the borough's 2010 Census population, 79.4% (vs. 63.2% in Ocean County) were registered to vote, including 97.4% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 82.6% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 25, 2012. In the 2012 presidential election, Republican Mitt Romney received 52.2% of the vote (508 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 46.7% (454 votes), and other candidates with 1.1% (11 votes), among the 978 ballots cast by the borough's 1,333 registered voters (5 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 73.4%. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 52.9% of the vote (558 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 44.5% (469 votes) and other candidates with 2.1% (22 votes), among the 1,054 ballots cast by the borough's 1,371 registered voters, for a turnout of 76.9%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Ocean County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 25, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 53.9% of the vote (568 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry with 44.5% (469 votes) and other candidates with 1.0% (14 votes), among the 1,054 ballots cast by the borough's 1,380 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 76.4.2004 Presidential Election: Ocean County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 25, 2012. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 67.5% of the vote (459 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 30.1% (205 votes), and other candidates with 2.4% (16 votes), among the 703 ballots cast by the borough's 1,303 registered voters (23 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 54.0%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 59.8% of the vote (453 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 32.6% (247 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 6.5% (49 votes) and other candidates with 0.9% (7 votes), among the 757 ballots cast by the borough's 1,346 registered voters, yielding a 56.2% turnout.2009 Governor: Ocean County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 25, 2012. Education The Island Heights School District serves public school students in Kindergarten through sixth grade at Island Heights Elementary School. As of the 2012-13 school year, the district's one school had an enrollment of 120 students and 11.6 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 10.37:1.District information for Island Heights School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed February 22, 2015. Public school students in seventh through twelfth grades attend the schools of the Central Regional School District, which also serves students from the municipalities of Berkeley Township, Ocean Gate, Seaside Heights and Seaside Park.Central Regional School District 2015 School Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed June 5, 2016. "The Central Regional School District is located in the Bayville section of Berkeley Township and draws from the constituent districts of Berkeley Township, Island Heights, Ocean Gate, Seaside Heights, and Seaside Park." The schools in the district (with 2013-14 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Central Regional School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed June 5, 2016.) are Central Regional Middle SchoolCentral Regional Middle School, Central Regional School District. Accessed June 5, 2016. for grades 7 and 8 (632 students) and Central Regional High SchoolCentral Regional High School, Central Regional School District. Accessed June 5, 2016. for grades 9 - 12 (1,309 students).Schools, Central Regional School District. Accessed June 5, 2016.New Jersey School Directory for the Central Regional School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed June 5, 2016. Transportation Roads and highways , the borough had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Ocean County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Ocean County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 18, 2014. Public transportation NJ Transit offers seasonal bus service between the borough and the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan on the 137 route and to Newark on the 67 route.Ocean County Bus / Rail Connections, NJ Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 26, 2010. Accessed December 25, 2012. Ocean Ride local service is provided on the OC10 Toms River Connection route.Ocean County Bus Service, Greater Mercer TMA. Accessed August 10, 2015. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Island Heights include: * John F. Peto (1854–1907), painter.Barron, James. "RESTORING AMERICA'S PAST: BED AND BREAKFAST INNS", The New York Times, May 14, 1987. Accessed June 9, 2012. "Joy Peto Smiley operates the Studio of John F. Peto, a B & B in the house in Island Heights, N.J., where her grandfather painted portraits and landscapes." * Gia Maione Prima (1941–2013), singer and widow of Louis Prima.Sapia, Joseph. "Louis Prima's widow seeks royalties ISLAND HEIGHTS WOMAN WED BANDLEADER IN '63 Louis Prima's wife files suit over royalties", Asbury Park Press, December 24, 2002. Accessed July 18, 2011. "AN Island Heights woman - the last of musician Louis Prima's five wives - is suing a California recording company, seeking royalties for the showman's work." References External links * Island Heights website * Island Heights information * Island Heights School * * School Data for the Island Heights School District, National Center for Education Statistics * Central Regional School District * Island Heights Branch of Ocean County Library * Ocean County Historical Society: Island Heights Borough * Island Heights Volunteer Fire Company Station 53 Category:Island Heights, New Jersey Category:1887 establishments in New Jersey Category:Boroughs in Ocean County, New Jersey Category:Places in New Jersey that prohibit the sale of alcohol Category:Faulkner Act (small municipality) Category:Settlements established in 1887